Level 488
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 487 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 489 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 90,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *The wrapped candies in marmalade across the top will block new candies from dropping unless they are freed, which can result in the player losing the level due to no more possible switches. *With all six colours present, getting to the jellies under the icing can be quite tough. Clearing the icing to get adequate spaces can take many moves. *Restricted board space at the beginning makes matters worse. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points,45 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 90,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Free at least 1 wrapped candy from its marmalade within the first few moves to avoid any the possibility of not having any more switches. *Try to use two of the wrapped candies together on both sides, but sometimes they will explode due to cascades so this may not happen. *Combinations are priceless and are the only things that will get you through this level. Recommended combinations are the wrapped candy + striped candy combination and the colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Choose your moves carefully - try to make your moves such that they will clear icing and/or jellies or create useful special candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points. Hence, an additional 160,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The positions of the jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The icing present on the board means that a good number of moves have to be spent to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies on web version than the one on mobile. With the third point factored in, this makes it much easier to earn more stars on web version than on mobile. Strategy *Start by clearing the marmalade covering the wrapped candies. If possible, try to create a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. *Try to find opportunities to create colour bombs. If possible, combine colour bombs with wrapped candies to further boost the score. Trivia *The icing and the wrapped candies in marmalade resemble the Chinese character "Tian(田)", meaning farm. They could also be said to resemble a window. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 488 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels